RWBY of the Walking Dead: Chaos
by FayteDLyfe
Summary: On the day Remnant fell, Yang had never expected anything like this to happen. She had hoped she was dreaming, but it wasn't. This was real, and this was the reality she had to face... Will she protect those she love? Or will she cave under the pressure... The apocalypse changes people... Zombie!AU with FreezerBurn and other Guest Ships.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Fayte here o.o just wanted to say congrats to me for writing my first fic, and contributing to the Freezerburn Fandom. Special shout out to SkiretehFox and DashingIceCream for some of the ideas, and check em out for more FreezerBurn goodness, now let's get it on!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Yang! The zombies! Th-They're coming!"

"Just hold on! I'll keep them busy!"

Bang! Bang!

"Ugh damn it! Blake! There's too many!"

"Yang watch out!"

"Blake! No!"

Yang blinked at the screen as her character died, and the game over menu popped up, asking if she wanted to quit or restart. A loud sigh came out of her headphones.

"Darn, we died again." A slightly monotone voice rang out.

"Yeah, oh well Blake, at least we tried." The blonde replied, setting down her Ybox controller. "Let's take a _Blake._"

"Did you just…" Blake's voice trailed off, probably in shock of what Yang had just said.

"Yeah yeah, we'll play more Commercial Evil, just let me get some water." She smirked, proud of her little pun before removing her black and yellow headset and placing it down on the black leather couch, beside her controller.

The heat today was unbearable. Yang had to resort to dressing in a basketball jersey and her basketball shorts, and her long beautiful mane was tied up in a ponytail, it also helped to fit the headphones on her head.

Standing up and stretching her rather muscular legs, she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pressing it against the water dispenser. Crystal clear water poured in a neat stream into the glass.

Her lilac eyes focused on a small yellow sticky note that read:

_**Dear Yang,**_

_**We're going on a trip with your sister Ruby to Atlas, so take care of yourself. Should be back in a week.**_

_**Love, Summer Rose**_

Yang sighed at the note. She had come home from work last night to an empty house, and just this note. Usually her lovely little sister would be rushing up to greet her, but not that night. For the first time in forever, she had slept on the bunk-bed alone.

The house was fairly small, and fit their small family. Three bedroom, 2 baths, and a connected living room, kitchen, and dining room. Yang Xiao Long spent most of her time in the living room, either playing games with her online friend Blake Belladonna, or lounging around and reading magazines. But if she wasn't doing either of those, then you would find her in the garage, working on her motorcycle, or getting a sweat in with her punching-bag.

She sighed softly and removed her glass from the dispenser, and lifted it up, tipping the edge to her lips and letting the liquid flow into her mouth. She then removed the glass with a breath of relief and carried it back to the living room, setting the glass on the wooden flooring before picking up her controller and headset.

"C'mon, I'll be Reon this time."

Weiss Schnee sighed softly, the cool air from the air conditioning blowing against her soft skin. She looked out of the tinted window of her family's white limousine, and she could make out small houses as she passed. She had just finished a singing recital and was in the process of driving back home, though the suburban street was somewhat unfamiliar to the road home, typically the outside towns of Atlas were much nicer, and more futuristic compared to this town.

"Sebastian, where are we going? I thought we were going home…" The heiress spoke out, her azure eyes looking toward the older driver.

"Well you see here Ms. Schnee, your father… requested that I was to escort you to the Winchester Estate which is in Vale, it seems you have a marriage meeting today..." Sebastian answered her slowly, the information was sensitive, and he knew why.

Weiss groaned. She hated how her father continued to think that he could control her life like this. If she had to take over the company, the least he could do was let her marry who she wanted. Her thoughts were cut short by sudden squealing, as the driver had stepped on the brakes suddenly. On that rural road, it appeared as if the traffic had suddenly became more dense.

Having been thrown from her seat due to the sudden stop, Weiss picked herself up off the velvet floor of the limousine, and peered over the driver's shoulder. "Ugh... This is the road leading to the bridge into Vale, why is it so blocked up?" Weiss asked. True enough, a long line of cars extended from the city, over the bridge, and to where they were stopped.

The two looked on, watching as military choppers from Atlas came flying in toward Vale. They knew something had happened, and it wasn't good.

"What do you think happened?" Weiss asked, her eyes transfixed on the multiple helicopters overhead.

"I don't know Ms. Schnee… but whatever it is, it's going to be huge…" He commented, his hands gripping the wheel.

Weiss moved to the back of the car and sighed. "If… you hear anything, wake me up… I don't know if I can stand this traffic… i'm sure it's just nothing to worry about…" She said. The heiress gently laid a glove hand across her pale, unblemished face, before laying it back down neatly in her lap. Her light blue dress seeming to sparkle. Weiss seemed calm, but deep down, Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to unfold.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Yang? Something big is going on, give me a minute." Blake said over Yang's headphones. "Let's pause for a bit."

"Yeah sure Blake." She responded, pressing the pause button on her controller. The blonde set down her controller and sighed, grabbing her glass of water from the floor. The glass had a coating of condensation around it, feeling cool to her touch, but it also left a ring of water on the floor, which Yang silently cursed herself for having not used a coaster. She took a drink from the glass, letting the cool water refresh her thirst.

A sudden honk from a car horn caught Yang's attention, causing her to peer out the window on the front of the house, overlooking the street. A long line of cars filled the street, and particularly, one white limousine was caught among them.

"What's going on…?" She thought out loud, removing her headphones and standing from the couch. With water in hand, she approached the window to inspect the traffic. Sure enough, the cars lined up all the way across the bridge to Vale. "This road never sees traffic… I wonder what's going on…?"

The blonde turned to the TV, a message popped up on the game screen saying 'NinjaKitty has logged off'. "I guess Blake must have been busy…" She grabbed the remote off the couch and entered in the numbers for the Vale News channel, hoping to see what was going on.

A news reporter stood somewhere in the middle of downtown Vale. The scene behind her, was pure and utter chaos. People were running in all directions, screaming, running over each other just to get away from… something. Through the screams of the people, Yang looked at the main headline that read:

**GRIMM VIRUS OUTBREAK TURNS DEAD INTO LIVING.**

"Oh… you have got to be kidding me…" The blonde stared hard at the TV screen. Surely this was a joke right? Living dead weren't real, just a fictional horror story. But her eyes wandered over to the city of Vale. It seemed very normal, if it weren't for the long lines of traffic, and the Atlas helicopters flying in.

Atlas would never usually be seen in Vale. Vale was peaceful enough, Atlas was the capital of Remnant, and headquarters to the Remnant Defense Army, who mobilized in cases of riots or terrorist attacks. But if they were responding to say… a zombie outbreak, then Yang wasn't imagining things.

"This is wrong… so very wrong…" She grimaced, pressing herself against the window to stare at Vale, hoping to see that it was not what she had seen on the news.

* * *

Weiss was awoken to the sudden sounds of yelling. People passed by the tinted windows in a frenzy. Her attention was turned to the front of the limo, hoping Sebastian had answers for her. "Sebastian?!" She called out.

The heiress got up from her seat, and crouched over to the front of the vehicle, but no one was there. Sebastian was gone.

"Wh-what's going on?!" She asked herself, going into a bit of a panic. Her driver was missing, and people were running amok outside, screaming and yelling. They seemed to be running in the direction opposite of Vale.

Weiss returned to the back of the limo and tried to open the door, but a soon as she tried, people pushed and shoved their way past the car, and slammed the door shut, trapping her in it.

She groaned and looked around the limo for other means of exit, until her azure eyes caught sunlight streaming onto the drivers seat. There was a sun roof. The heiress got to work quickly, moving back to the front of the limo and looking at the controls, her mind racing as she grabbed a lever and pulled it down. Sure enough, the sun roof retracted, allowing an opening at the top of the limo. But as the screen moved, Weiss could hear the screams of the people running as clear as day, instead of being muffled from being inside the car.

She climbed through the opening and was given a full view of the world around her, and finally, she could see what everyone was running from. Corpses, with horrendous wounds, wounds that would seem fatal, but, they were still moving.. They caught people running away and bit into their flesh. Weiss was horrified. Her instinct was to run. Follow the crowd, and run, as fast as she could.

Not wasting any more time, Weiss pulled herself onto the roof of the limo and jumped off the side. By this time, the amount of people running had thinned out a bit and she had been able to jump off without hitting anyone.

Her heels clacked when she hit the floor, and instantly, she fell to the right, onto the road. A sharp pain had shot through her ankle. She looked down at what it was, and to her horror, her right heel had broken. Causing her to fall.

The heiress winced in pain, her hands reaching down to touch her ankle, hoping that it wasn't broken, but she couldn't tell. But something bothered her even more.

The corpses were moving closer and closer to where she would be, and everyone had already cleared the area, scattering in every direction. She tried her best to crawl, but the pain in her ankle was unbearable. Her senses were in overload, she didn't want to die, not here.

Weiss froze in the middle of trying to crawl to the curb of the road, when a shadow was cast over her. The sounds of groaning emanating very closely. She slowly turned her head to see a corpse towering over her, it reeked of decay and blood.

"N-no way…" She whimpered. The heiress felt tears forming at the corners of her azure eyes.

"Eat this!" A sudden voice shouted, followed by a cracking noise. Weiss slowly opened her eyes, watching the corpse fall onto the road with a thud. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" The voice asked.

The heiress looked up, seeing bright blond hair, and lilac colored eyes. She had a bat in her right hand hand, and her left hand extended toward Weiss, offering her help.

She shook her head. "I… I can't walk.. I think I broke my ankle…" The pain was still there, but it wasn't very bad as it initially was.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air. The mysterious stranger had carried her bridal style. She had the biggest grin on her face as she ran toward a house, a few more corpses trailing behind them.

Yang quickly opened the door to her home and took one big step in, using her right leg to kick the door close. Moving quickly, she dropped the white-haired girl onto her couch and ran to lock the door, using both the bolt lock and the door lock, and propping a stool against the door, hoping it would hold.

Taking a deep breath and peering through the peephole, she watched as the zombies move down the road, pursuing whatever survivors were left.

"Well then, that was quite the rescue huh?" Yang said with a small laugh. In truth, she was shaking like a leaf.

* * *

Yang watched in horror as the white haired girl climb out of the limo. She thought she would be able to take care of herself, but as soon as she collapsed, she knew something was wrong, and she had to help her. With the wooden bat she left on the driveway, she smashed the zombie's face in. In her mind, she was playing another video game, then on instinct, she picked up the damsel in distress and brought her home. Yang still didn't know why she did it...

"Sorry about that… I should… probably look at that ankle…" The blonde started, trying not to make the atmosphere awkward. She moved over to where the girl was sitting, and kneeled in front of her, tending to her ankle, removing her heels at the same time. "Does the pretty face have a name?"

The girl seemed to eye her over cautiously before answering. "W-Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss huh? Well Weiss, i'm Yang Xiao Long." She chuckled, inspecting the swelling around her ankle. "And don't worry, it isn't broken, just sprained."

The news seemed to cause her to sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought it was broken… Wait, how could you tell? Are you even a doctor?" Weiss questioned.

"Nope, i'm an athlete. I can tell a broken bone from a sprain." Yang replied, standing up and walking toward the kitchen, looking for the medical tape.

"What are those... things outside?" She questioned further, referring to the corpse her blond savior had just dispatched.

"Well, when I was watching the news, they said it came from the Grimm Virus… so I guess they're called Grimm." the blonde replied, picking out the medical tape and walking over to the injured girl, kneeling back down and wrapping up her ankle tightly.

"Thank you for this… but I can assure you I had that situation all under control." Weiss said, looking away.

"If you mean dying is your way of having things 'under control,' then you've got a problem." She smirked and looked up at her, lilac eyes meeting azure.

Weiss just scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down at the blonde. "You're such a brute, maybe I could teach you a thing or two about being a lady."

"And maybe I can teach you something useful like how to properly thank someone for saving your life." Yang retorted. She stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was still shining brightly, and the Grimm were still walking about.

"You have any ideas on where to go? Based on your clothing, and what you were riding in, it's clear you're not from Vale." She turned around from the window, facing Weiss.

"Hmph, any brute would be able to see that for miles. I'm from Atlas." The white haired girl answered, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Yang was beginning to regret helping her. She hadn't realized she would be so… stuck up. "Well you're in luck, my family's in Atlas, so we'll make our way there. And why are you here in Vale anyways?"

"Wait, we? Sorry, but you may have saved me, but you're still a stranger to me, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm fine on my own, and to answer your question, I was attending a singing recital at Beacon academy." She smirked.

Yang's eyebrow twitched. This girl was really getting on her nerves. "If you're fine, I want to see you walk out of here right now." She said, pointing to the front door.

"In fact, I will!" Weiss answered back. Using her hands, she pushed herself off the black leather couch and tried to stand. The extra weight on her ankle made the pain course through her leg, causing it to buckle, and she fell forward, landing on the hardwood floor, her face red with embarrassment.

"See! You aren't fine at all!" Yang almost shouted, walking around the couch to help her.

"Stop! Stop right there! Don't you dare come any closer you brute!" She yelled, keeping her face hidden from Yang. "Just… leave me alone…" She didn't want to show her tears and embarrassment. She was a Schnee, and she didn't need to be seen like that.

Yang just sighed. Shaking her head, she turned around, but froze. The Grimm were surrounding her house, as if they were attracted to the yelling Weiss made. They were pounding on the door and windows, groaning loudly, as if to attract more.

"Wh-what's that no-" Weiss was cut off by Yang making a shushing noise.

"The Grimm are attracted to noise somehow… keep it down…" She whispered loud enough for Weiss to hear. She needed a way to get out of the neighborhood quickly, and a light bulb went off in her head.

She tiptoed into her room, and grabbed her athletic bag and school bag, dumping out the contents. The blonde began sifting through her closet, trying to pick out apparel that would be effective in their situation. Her mind was racing, thinking of all the undead movies, games, and stories she'd read, hoping that knowledge would be put to good use here. She packed a few clothes for even the 'Ice Queen' who was still laying in her living room. Yang chuckled to herself, having thought of the nickname.

After filling up her backpack with clothes, she grabbed her athletic bag and walked into back into the living room, surprised to see Weiss had managed to get herself off the floor, and into a sitting position. She had her head turned toward the windows, and the Grimm seemed to have wandered away.

Yang began filling the bag with bottles of water, canned goods, and any snacks she could find. thankfully, Summer had been nice enough to buy Yang all kinds of snacks before she left on her vacation.

Yang was glad Weiss had finally calmed down, and proceeded to look through the kitchen, grabbing the largest knife she could find, and placed it into her bag. "Ice Princess, tell me now, are you coming with me to Atlas, or staying."

No answer.

She sighed and walked over to the front door, grabbing the bat she had dropped earlier and returned to the kitchen, shouldering her backpack and athletic bag, she opened the door in the kitchen leading to the garage, her motorcycle, Bumblebee, was parked in the middle, waiting for her.

The blonde opened up the seat compartment and stuffed her backpack into it, removing her helmet beforehand and closing the seat. In her head, she just couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting in her living room. She saved her, so shouldn't she be grateful? She sighed and got onto the bike.

"Don't… leave without me you brute…" Yang heard from behind her. She turned to see Weiss holding onto the door frame with her right hand, and keeping her right foot suspended.

Yang couldn't help but smile, walking over to her and gently putting a helmet on her head. "Okay Ice Princess, let's go." She offered her hand to the white haired girl, as though she was a knight.

Weiss took her hand, feeling her callused hands, in contrast to her own smooth skin. "Let me get one thing straight… I'm not doing this because I need you or anything.. I just… don't know my way around Vale so i'm letting you guide me." She said defiantly.

"Whatever you say Ice Queen." Yang grinned, handing Weiss the athletic bag and helping her get on before she got on herself. She slipped her own helmet over her head and pressed the button on the garage door remote. As the steel door raised, Yang kick-started the motorcycle. She felt dainty arms wrap around her waist and she chuckled. "Hang on tight."


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for this late upload Dx school kicked me off! Well anyways, here's the next chapter~ I don't know how i feel about this one, but i guess it's a start. I will do my best to upload once a week, during sunday, monday, or tuesday. If it's later, you can tell I was being a lazy bum xD But anyways, thanks for waiting, and let's get on with it!_

* * *

Yang grinned as the bike sputtered to life, but suddenly, as the garage door fully opened, the rumbling of the engine halted. Everything went quiet save for the groaning of the horde of Grimm wandering the street.

The roaring of the engine, combined with the steel garage door moving, created quite a large noise, and in seconds, the horde of Grimm had rushed the garage, aiming to make the two their next meal.

Yang didn't even have time to react. As soon as she heard a scream, and she didn't know who screamed, but that sent her running to Weiss, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over her shoulder, hastily opening the door back into the house. The Grimm pursued them into the kitchen, some moving faster than others. The blonde passed the living room and retreated back into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. After dropping Weiss onto the floor, she pushed the bunk bed she and Ruby shared in front of the door, barricading it. Her heart raced as the Grimm banged their fists on her door, threatening to break it down.

"Y-You dunce!" Weiss hissed quietly, her voice was shaky with fear, and her azure eyes glared daggers into the back of a certain blonde.

"Geez… I'm sorry! Get off my case Ice Queen!" Yang half-yelled, half whispered. Backing up from the door. The banging getting louder and louder.

Weiss couldn't believe how calm Yang was acting considering their situation. But when she realized that the blonde's legs were trembling, her suspicions were confirmed.

Yang collapsed on to the hardwood floor beside Weiss, the banging seemed endless… each one threatened to break down the door. She wanted nothing more for the banging to stop.

"Y-Yang… I think they've stopped now…" Weiss whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

But Yang still heard the thumping noises, but it was different. The noise didn't come from the door, it was from her own beating heart. She slowly began to relax, taking slow and deep breaths to steady her heart.

The two girls spent a few minutes of awkward silence, just seeming to just listen for any signs of more Grimm. They knew they were still inside the house, their groans was evidence of this.

"Well… this _bites_…" Yang said quietly, breaking the silence. She turned to the heiress and gave her the biggest grin she could muster.

"Did… you just… make a pun…?" Weiss asked in disbelief, staring back at the blonde. Maybe she really was an idiot.

"Oh please Ice Queen, I was just trying to lighten the mood…" She whispered, a slight sense of annoyance in her voice.

Weiss just shook her head, wincing slightly as she moved her leg to get into a better sitting position.

"So what now? We can't just wait here for them to decompose, you left the food and water outside!" She groaned.

"I don't know… geez…" Yang sighed, standing back up. She moved over to the window and slid open the blinds, peering out at the lawn. Before her, around twenty of the decaying dead were shuffling about.

"I guess… we could distract them somehow, like maybe…." Yang looked around her room, scanning it. "Maybe I could throw my alarm clock?"

The heiress looked up at the blonde. "What?" Her mouth slightly open with disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll just set it to ring then toss it, out this window." She shrugged. "I never really liked it anyways. _Time_ sure does _fly_ by quickly. I mean, it's about _time_ that I got rid of it." A grin spread across the brawler's face.

"You are insufferable. Absolutely insufferable. But… I assume that just might work actually." Weiss gave it a thought, knowing loud noises attracted the Grimm.

Yang sighed and sat back down beside the white-haired girl. "So… wanna… talk?" She suggested.

"About what?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh things, like… I don't know… our plan?"

"Well as far as I know, we're supposed to get to Vale Harbor without getting eaten, and you're supposed to take me there."  
"Hm… we'll have to escape the neighborhood and cross the bridge to get into the city… then head to the harbor… though it's too long to travel in a single day..."

"Well that's fine, I don't think the virus spread to Atlas yet... Right?"

"I don't know Ice Princess. But let's hope their fancy technology kept them out."

"Oh believe me, not even a fly could get into Atlas without being searched."

Yang sighed softly. "Let's hope you're right."

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air, muffled by the closed room.

"What was that?" The heiress asked. As soon as she said that, more shots were heard.

"I think someone is shooting them... Hopefully that will get them out of here..." The blonde responded, pressing her ear against the door and listening closely. "The Grimm are leaving... They're after the sounds."

The gunshots continued, it seems there were a variety of weapons, some guns were quick to fire, others made loud, single shots. The two concluded it was a group of people trying to escape, but which way were they going? Toward Vale, or toward the outskirts of town?

"Well… only one way to find out…" Yang sighed softly. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob, slowly twisting it.

"What are you doing…?" Weiss asked. She had an idea what, but she didn't like it. "You aren't leaving me here alone are you?!"

"Don't worry ice princess, even if I go… it's not like it would matter right? I mean we did just meet…" the blonde said with a smile. She opened the door, stepped through, and quickly closed it. "Ha… who am I kidding… it would matter… Ruby… mom… I have to see them, and make sure they're okay…" Her legs shook with every step, and her heartbeat increased as before.

When she moved into the living room, it was empty, save for two zombies standing around. There was blood and entrails littering the kitchen and living room's hardwood floor.

She silently moved to the nearest one which was standing near the black couch, the Grimm had a hole in its shoulder and was missing flesh in a few places. The smell was putrid, and Yang did her best not to lose her stomach. The Grimm an older woman wearing a yellow dress, and Yang hoped it wasn't someone she knew. The other Grimm in the kitchen was a male, wearing a green polo and khaki shorts, it's chest torn open, and the shirt a darker green around the wound.

With one swift movement she kicked the back of the Grimm's leg and watched it crumple to the floor. "It's… not human anymore… it's not human!" She muttered to herself, bringing her right knee up over the Grimm's head, then slamming it straight down, driving her heel into it's face, a sickening crunch could be heard from beneath her.

Yang gulped, trying to calm herself down. It was her second kill, and she still couldn't get used to the feeling. When she killed zombies in her games, she felt joy, like she was winning. But now, she feels only sadness. This was a person, with a family.

The blonde didn't have any time to think. The crunching noise was picked up by the other Grimm, and as if in a frenzy, it dashed toward her with inhuman speed. She steeled herself to fight it, but as soon as it tackled her, she went flying with it. They both slammed into the hardwood floor. With the wind knocked out of her lungs, she struggled to push it away. Her hands managed to grab its neck, and was holding it back, as it snapped and growled at her. Yang finally took a few gasps for air, and brought her knee up to her chest, the sole of her shoe against its stomach as she pushed it back with her foot, causing it to reel back and fall over. The blonde gave it no quarter and stood up after it, growling as she slammed the heel of her foot right down on the bridge of the Grimm's nose, it's skull giving way to her stomp, caving in.

She panted, surrounded by the two undead. They were stronger than she had anticipated. But she knew if she stopped here, there would be a risk another one wandering inside. The gunshots outside had subsided, so that either meant they went into hiding, or … the Grimm had them.

Standing back up, Yang approached the door to the garage slowly, trying to steady her breathing with every step. She peeked from the door frame, and the garage was clear. However, when she looked toward the street, the view was horrendous.

The Grimm were tearing apart a bunch of men, ripping their flesh and eating them. The sight caused Yang to dry heave, her hand went to her stomach in reflex. Once the heaving subsided, she walked toward her bike, and opened up the seat, grabbing the bags she had stored there and shouldered them. With her backpack on her back, the athletic bag in her left hand, and the wooden bat in her right, she returned to the house, trying to put the scene behind her. Literally.

* * *

Weiss curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. She felt so useless. Her ankle wouldn't hurt as much anymore, but it still gave her a shock if she moves it. Her silver eyes closed, and her thoughts drifted to the blonde. "Please be okay…" She whispered. The heiress stifled a tear. Her thoughts returned to her family, her mother, her younger sister Winter, heck, even her dad. What if she never sees them again?

The door burst open after what seemed was an eternity, and Yang looked at her. "O-oh… what happened?" Weiss asked.

The blonde shook her head and handed the heiress the athletic bag, kneeling down to wrap her arm around the other's waist, and lifting her up, giving her support. "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine… I think I'll be better in a day or two…" She sighed. Weiss leaned against the idiot and hopped on her left foot, the athletic bag slung across her shoulder. "Is it clear…? Where did all the people go?"

"It's fine… and the people… they… must have ran for shelter… realizing there's too much of them…" Yang replied, moving towards the kitchen. If luck would have her, they could sneak past the Grimm while they were busy with their meal.

"Oh… Are you…" Weiss trailed off as she eyed the corpses on the floor, and her stomach lurched when she saw and smelt them. "O-oh gosh… that's… nasty…"

The brute just chuckled. "Well Ice Queen, you didn't have to bash their heads in."

Weiss just jabbed the girl in the side with her left hand, since her right held on to the idiot. "Geez, just get us out of here you brute."

Yang walked into the garage, then helped Weiss get in beside her. Most of the Grimm were still occupied with the group of men, seeing as there was a few of them, and others simply wandered. The bridge to Vale was to the left, and hopefully, they would be able to catch other survivors.

"What… are they eating?" Weiss asked, her silver eyes staring at the horde.

"Let's go… they're busy and won't go for us if they're still eating…" Yang urged, not wanting to stick around.

As they exited the garage, the sunlight finally hit their eyes, blinding them for a bit.

"Now begins… one Weiss cold journey… oof!" And another jab has met its mark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Fay here! Thanks for being patient and following the story! Unfortunately, due to school and clubs, I've been unable to update it every week... so every 2 weeks should be fine . If i'm lucky, i'll be able to post one every week. I'm going on a trip next week, so with great luck, i'll have more time to write! I do hope everyone enjoys this story as much as i enjoy writing it... and i'm sorry this one is short, but trust me, i'm setting up for the next chapter~ I do apologize for not being able to upload faster... but I do hope you enjoy this! I've been thinking of doing a "Freezerburn Ask" where the characters of the apocalypse take their time from surviving to answer any comments you have at the end of each chapter! ^^ give me your feedback on it! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Yang stalked quietly, her right arm around Weiss' hip. The groaning of Grimm behind them. "Hm… What do we do when we get to Atlas anyways?"

"Well… given we live, we would probably just wait in the protection of Atlas until this whole Grimm thing blows over. I mean, they're walking dead; won't they just decompose? Or starve?" The heiress replied, fixing the bag on her shoulder. Yang simply nodded, giving her words some thought.  
The duo continued down the street. Up ahead, the Vale Bridge ran into the city.

"Your confidence in the Atlas Military is reassuring… I'm sure the troops they sent here are already clearing up Vale as we speak." The blonde scoffed. She had seen enough undead films to know that the military is always overrun.

Weiss shook her head in disbelief, her off centered ponytail swinging around. "I wouldn't be surprised if they are."

Up ahead, a group of figures moved together. They seemed too organized to be Grimm. One of them stopped and stood up, staring at the two. The figure was about 18 years of age. He had shiny blonde hair, about the same color as Yang's. He waved at him, clad in a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Should we… go see what he wants?" Yang asked her 'partner.'

"I guess… safety in numbers right?" Weiss replied, her eyes focusing on the blond boy.

With a nod, Yang hooked her hands under Weiss' legs, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style, walking toward the teen with a quicker pace, whilst trying not to attract any Grimm.

"Hey, glad you could make it to us. I'm Jaune." He happily greeted the two as they approached him. He quickly ushered the two toward the group of people ahead.

"I know who you are Jaune; you're that guy who tripped when he entered class." Yang spoke up, her lilac eyes meeting Jaune's light blue eyes.

"Y-yeah… Haha, forgot you were in my class, Yang."

The blonde nodded in Weiss' direction. "And this is..." "Oh, I know you, you're Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee company. It is such an honor to meet you." Jaune cut in, a goofy grin on his face.

"The what?" Yang asked, her eyebrows furrowing, her eyes went to the silver-haired girl in her arms.

"Hey, can you guys keep quiet over there? We're trying to survive here you know…" A dark orange-haired boy called out from front of the group, seeming to act as the 'leader.'

"S-sorry Cardin…" Jaune apologized and sighed. Yang also knew who he was and his reputation was not exactly clean. He was known to be a douchebag, and flaunted it.

Yang gave Weiss a look that said 'This isn't over yet' and quietly followed Jaune, who moved up beside a boy with shiny black hair which extended into a long ponytail. He wore a green shirt and black pants, and seemed to be dying on the inside as Jaune approached him. Lie Ren, the 'Dark Horse', Yang recalled his name. He was an oriental transfer student that was ridiculously smart in class.

Weiss just sighed, still being carried by the brute. Her thoughts wandered to her family once again. Last she had heard, Winter had the day off of school to join their father on a tour of the business. She was surprised to find out that Yang hadn't known about her relation to the Schnee family. Maybe that was a good thing?

The group continued in relative silence, and Weiss had insisted that Yang let her down. With Cardin giving orders to stop, check around, and move slowly, Yang had to admit that Cardin was a great leader, and his charisma kept the group listening to him. The blond tried to reason with herself, saying that the group is a great way to survive, even though their 'leader' rubbed her the wrong way.

The boxer looked at the group and took a head count, and recorded 10 head with her and Weiss. Jaune, Ren, Cardin, and four others who were all boys. They seem to follow Cardin in awe. It almost looked more like a gang, given the other five guys were wearing gang paraphernalia such as bandanas, ripped denim vests, and torn up jeans.

It was strange; as the group neared Vale, they noticed more and more Grimm gathering. It was as if they were attracted to something there. With the sun setting and night falling, the Grimm seemed to be getting more and more erratic.

"Guys, we should stop and rest for the night… pick a car and lock it up… It'll have to do since sleeping out in the open is a death wish…" Cardin told the group quietly. They had gathered into an open mini-van and closed off the door, so they could speak in private.

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune agreed, he looked toward Ren. "Let's get a car together." He smiled, not realizing his comment sounded a bit suggestive. He realized it did when Ren brought up his right hand and smacked his own forehead, sighing as he did so.

"Well there's nine of us, so how about we split up five and four? Sky, Russell, and I can share a car with the two ladies. Jaune, Ren, Dove and the new guy can share a car." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a white tank top that was stained with the blood of the decaying they killed to get there. His jeans were equally covered in blood.

"Hold on now Cardin, let's think this through. Rather than five and four, how about the girls get their separate car, and we seven boys split up. It would make more sense to give the girls their privacy," Ren gave his suggestion, which both Yang and Weiss agreed to with a nod of their heads.

Cardin shot a glare at the dark haired boy and shook his head. "You don't get it do you. It's a man's job to protect the women, don't you know?"

Ren just shook his head. "They've both made it this far, and as far as I know, I'm sure Miss Yang could easily take care of herself." Yang just smiled, knowing that it was probably true.

Cardin just sighed, but then his face quickly lit up into a grin. "How about we take a vote?"

Instantly, Yang's face fell. She knew, that the votes would end up four to five, since Cardin and his goons were sticking together. Who knows what they would do to her and Weiss…

"All in favor of the girls getting their own car say 'I'" Cardin said as Jaune, Ren, Yang, and Weiss raised their hands. With a wince, Yang knew this is what it would end up as. Suddenly, the 5th boy of Cardin's gang raised his hand, making the vote five to four. The blond sighed in relief, though Weiss could probably figure out why. She simply voted because she prefered her privacy, especially not to a group of boys who want nothing more than to stare at her with lewd eyes.

Cardin grumbled at the new guy and sighed, acknowledging his defeat, he sent the girls to find a car, while the seven boys went off to discuss the grouping and the locations to sleep.

As the doors of the van slid open, the group took care to clear out the Grimm in the area. The boys used their knives to dispatch any of them quietly, and as their area was a bit more clear of Grimm, each group set out to find a car to sleep in. The groups were: Yang and Weiss, then Jaune, Ren, Sky, and finally, Cardin, Dove, Russell, and the new guy who said his name was Dylan.

Yang continued to help Weiss toward a small compact car, she figured Weiss could lay down in the back seat, and Yang could rest in the driver's seat. With careful and quiet maneuvering, the duo got to the car. Yang laid Weiss down in the back, who had no complaints, and then she slipped into the front seat, closing the doors and locking them for extra protection.

The two remained quiet, watching as the last of the sunset ticked down, and soon the sky was no longer a plethora of orange colors, but dark blue with the broken moon hanging above. Weiss wondered why the blond cared so much about her. As she thought about it, she started to be more thankful it was her she was with. Mustering up the courage to break the quiet atmosphere, Weiss simply said. "Thank you Yang."

Yang turned to the back to see Weiss laying on the seats and smiled. "No problem Ice Princess."

"Yang… my father is the owner of the Schnee Company… and I am their eldest child…" The heiress started. She wanted Yang to hear her story. "All my life, he has wanted me to take over the company. So from a young age… I was taught how to become a fine lady." She sighed softly. "But now none of that really matters now does it… The Grimm don't care if I can curtsey or know which fork and spoon to use at the dining table... " She paused for a bit. "I learned to loathe my father… He took away my childhood… every time a boy would approach me to be my friend, they would disappear the next day. Everyone in school became afraid of me. They thought the same would happen to them... So sadly I was very lonely… My father kept trying to marry me off to some rich man's son… I guess all I am is a walking business investment to my father…" She finished. Weiss felt a little better knowing that she got to tell someone her story.

"Well… I live with my mother, father and younger sister… They're all in Atlas for a business trip. I just hope they're okay… My father taught me how to fix things, and my mother was one bad ass… She played video games with me, taught me how to fight, and cook. I just wished she was my real mother…" She smiled softly. Weiss had caught on to what she meant, but stayed quiet. "Thank you Weiss… for not giving up on me." She smiled.

Weiss just blushed slightly and turned to face the back of the seats. She didn't want the doofus to see her like this. "Yeah yeah… whatever idiot…."

The heiress shivered as she felt a callused yet soft hand pat her head, and Yang chuckled.

"You alright there Weiss? You're feeling a bit… Weiss Cold"

* * *

Yang sat in the driver's seat, staring ahead at the bridge. The car was facing toward her home, and the Grimm would pass by slowly. She grumbled slightly and reached up to touch her stinging cheek, which had a red mark in the shape of a hand.

The blonde sighed and looked back at Weiss who was sleeping soundly. "G'night Ice Princess…"

Silence

"Night you brute…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, much apologies for such a long wait D: The trip was so busy i had no time to write Dx but here we are! Still going strong ^^ I will continue to try to keep posting every 2 weeks, but with so much things coming, up, I will keep trying. It's not that I don't have ideas, it's the time to write D: Still, please comment, it helps me very much ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

Yang's eyes fluttered upon awakening, her lilac irises darting from side to side, trying to remember her surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips when she remembered she was still in the abandoned car. The blonde turned over her right shoulder, peeking at the girl in white, the dawn light reflecting off her clear skin. A knock on the window broke her thoughts, so she popped the lock and opened the door, seeing Jaune waving at her.

"Hey morning Yang, Cardin says we're going to start moving soon, just thought I'd give you a head's up." He smiled, tapping the top of the car with his fingers before moving away and heading toward direction of Vale.

The blonde decided it would be best to wake up Snow White. She turned over her right shoulder, reaching out and shaking Weiss' shoulder, her pale skin cool to touch. The heiress stirred in her sleep, yawning and stretching the back seat, although the stretching looked awkward in Yang's eyes due to the limited space of the back seat. The Ice Princess slowly opened her eyes halfway, still in a dream-like state.

"3 sugars 2 creamers please Sebastian..." She mumbled. "Then return in 15 minutes..." The heiress finished, her eyes closed once more. Yang couldn't help but smile. She decided against it and stepped out of the car, getting a good stretch herself, and not being limited to the driver's seat. With the sun warming up her body, she turned to face her old home, but her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

Weiss groaned as she woke up, slowly moving into a seated position. She felt irritated that Sebastian hadn't woken her up, or that she couldn't smell the coffee that he should be brewing. But then it hit her, she was not in her bed, or at home. She was in the car Yang had picked out to sleep in. The heiress sighed, noticing that Yang wasn't there in the front seat, but calmed a bit when she saw the idiot standing outside, stretching. She tried moving her ankle, and came to see that the pain was almost non-existent, so taking a chance, she opened the passenger door and stepped out, holding on to the car door for support.

"Hey brute, what are you doing?" She called out, having noticed that Yang stopped stretching, and was now staring off in to the distance with a dropped jaw. With no response, Weiss drew a sigh and traced her gaze, and was surprised. In the distance, was a horde of Grimm, shuffling toward their direction. The heiress estimated at least a few hundred of the undead, the sun's rays showing more and more in the distance.

"Y-Yang! We have to go now!" She bit her lower lip and walked over to her, shaking her shoulder. "We have to go now!"

The blonde was shaken from her trance, nodding grimly, although she was a bit surprised to see Weiss standing.

"Do you need any help? Are you okay?" She asked Weiss, then looking back at the group. Jaune, Ren, Cardin, Sky, (don't forget the others) We're casually getting ready. It seemed as if no one had seen the horde coming.

"I'm fine! Let's go Yang, now!" The heiress quietly urged. The large group of infected were far off, but they all knew one loud noise could send all of them surging forward like a flash flood of diseased flesh.

"Alright!" Yang sighed. Her movements became rushed. She ran to the car, grabbing the backpack and the athletics bag, but something caught her eye. Due to their tired nature, Yang failed to see it. A brown leather wallet laid on the dashboard. Hesitantly, she reached out and picked it up. Yang's heart thumped in her chest. She had never stolen before, but she was curious to see what's inside. 'I'm just looking...' She told herself. The blonde unfolded the wallet, and seen various credit cards, an ID card with the name (name here), and a stack of credits.

"Wow... imagine what I could buy with that..." She gasped to herself. Yang had a job, but it was more for volunteer work, she was never paid. Her father would give her an allowance, but she would typically spend it on treats and parties with her friends.

"You know, that amount couldn't even get you dinner at my house." Weiss chimed in. Yang had taken a tad bit too long for the heiress, so she opened up the other side of the car and peered in to see Yang drooling over a wallet like the idiot she was.

The cold comment by Weiss snapped Yang out of her trance. She sighed and tossed the wallet on to the back seat. Money probably had no value here anymore. She passed the duffel bag over to Weiss, figuring it was lighter. "There's a knife in there. If worse comes to worse, just take it out, and aim for the head." She instructed, picking up the wooden bat as well.

With their gear safely back in their possession, the duo headed over to the group. Cardin was already laying out the plans. "Ah, I see you two have made it, good. Well we're about to start heading out. I was thinking we could start to loot the cars while we move, considering they haven't been looted already." He finished. "Once we get to Vale, we should split up, and head for family, friends, etcetera." Everyone nodded to the plan, though it was pretty easy to see who would be grouping up after the split.

"I don't think we should be looting. If you want to live, I suggest we run to Vale as fast as possible. There's a ton of Grimm coming our way, and unless you want to have a grim death I su-OW! ... I suggest we skip the looting and move. Not to mention stealing is wrong..." Yang rubbed her hip, standing beside a fuming Weiss. She noted the stare of distasteful Cardin gave her, and it made her smile a bit.

"Stealing? Wrong? Who cares! The world is ending, and if I find a gun in one of those cars I'm keeping it. Besides, those walking dead shuffle slower than my grandma." Cardin countered.

"And when attracted to sound, they can come at you faster than the girls that run away from Cardin." Yang smirked, watching the burnt orange-haired boy glared at her. Jaune and Ren couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get moving then. I hope you can keep up Yang." Cardin challenged. Everyone started picking up their belongings and started toward Vale. Yang and Weiss followed suit.

"That was very good Yang." Ren smiled at her, and Jaune nodding from beside him.

"Yeah, well, he really gets on my nerves, it's about time someone stood up to him." She stretched out her arm, holding on to Weiss' shoulder, since she still had to get used to walking.

The march over the bridge didn't take as long as they thought. They proceeded quickly, keeping up a steady pace. The trek was a quiet one, save for Jaune's small talk. The amount of undead seemed to be straining, but they soon realized, that the closer they got to Vale, the more dead bodies there were on the floor.

"Huh… someone let the bodies hit the floor…" Yang commented as they passed a few more.

Weiss was doing surprisingly okay during the march. Soon she was walking on her own, which she was thankful for. Having been cared for by the brute had a strange effect on her heart.

Cardin stayed true to his word, and not looting the group kept moving, the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Soon enough, the entrance into Vale was in sight. However, they were surprised to see a crowd of people in front of a few Atlas Riot vehicles.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Cardin ordered, hurrying the group toward the blockade.

The crowd was being held back by the Atlas blockade, the groans of protest were heard. Soon, a loudspeaker crackled to life, and an Atlas soldier stood on the hood of one of the cars, addressing the crowd. "Vale is now under Martial Law, you are to follow our instructions. We are now not accepting any more people. Please leave now."

The cries of protests rang out, each one about their families or having no place to go. Even Cardin and his gang decided to join in.

Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Ren watched as the dark orange-haired boy jumped on to the hood of a car, pointing a finger at the riot officer.

"What do you know about anything?! You think the military can hold back these things? These people have almost nothing more to lose, and the safety of themselves or their families is their greatest concern! If we have to go through you, then damn right we will!" Cardin shouted.

The crowd erupted in cheers and angry roars, and the officer shot his pistol into the air, trying to silence them. At the same time, the blockade increased. The riot teams set up with their shields, getting in line. They all seem to be carrying a kind of canister.

"Tear gas… they're going to use tear gas…" Ren muttered from under his breath. Yang felt her muscles tighten up slightly.

"T-tear gas?" She asked, having an idea what he may say. Ren just shook his head, and visibly bit his lower lip.

Suddenly, someone screamed, and the sounds of groaning, and slapping on steel was heard through the morning air. Yang knew it. The gunshots, the yelling… the sounds…

The Grimm were here, and everything rushed forward. The crowd, the people, the Grimm. All at once.

People were pushing over and climbing over the shield wall, desperate to get away. Screams, and desperate groans as people kicked, pushed, and beat their way over. Then there would be the constant screams of death, as the undead took down those in the back.

Yang shut out everything. It was as if everything slowed down. She grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her into the fray. Fists, elbows, weapons, everything came flailing around. The boxer was sturdy, taking the hits, but she was certain there would be no escaping without wounds.

Then Yang saw it. The thick white smoke that suddenly erupted near the front of the wall. She thought she could hear Ren's voice, shouting something, but she couldn't hear. She heard nothing. All that mattered was not dying here. She needed her sister, her mother, even Weiss. She didn't want to leave. Not yet. So she barreled straight through, into the smoke.

Pain. That was the first thing that registered when she ran into it. Her eyes stung, and her mouth and nose was filled with the most nauseating thing she had ever experienced. But she kept pushing. Yang shut her eyes and pushed on. Using her free hand to stiff arm anyone in her way. She felt something cold and flat against her outstretched hand. The riot shield.

She screamed, and finally, everything, the screams of the crowd joined her ears, in an ear shattering noise. The fear, the pain, the desperation. All of it. She could hear it all. Yang pulled Weiss closer to her body, placing both of her hands on her waist, and out of all of her leftover strength, she lifted her up, and threw her, hopefully over the riot shield. Her last attempt to save someone. Her lungs burned, being filled with the tear gas. Another burst of adrenaline. She pushed forward with her shoulder, hoping to knock down the shield, but instead she threw herself into open air. Her eyes were still closed, not able to see with the gas still hanging in the air, but something happened to the soldier, he wasn't there anymore.

"YANG!" A scream pierced the air, one that she knew all too well. She opened up her eye just a smidge, and she blurrily saw Weiss, a hand reaching out toward her. But behind Weiss, was something that chilled her even more than the sounds of the Grimm ripping apart flesh. A blend of pink, brown, white, and when her vision cleared for just a second, a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

it's been 6 months. 6 MONTHS since the last update. Funny story really, I had chapter 5 on hold and ready to be uploaded, yet i forgot to upload it... my sincerest apologies. Anyways, HERE IT IS! It's still kinda sorta short, but I'm still working hard on the book, so thanks for being patient ^^ happy reading, and dont forget to R&amp;R! (constructive criticism)

* * *

"Cover your eyes and hold your breath!" Ren shouted, as everyone rushed the line of riot soldiers blocking their path to survival. He watched as Yang pulled Weiss closer to the white smoke. Weiss followed his instructions, using her sleeve to block her face. Yang on the other hand, kept running.

The heiress didn't know what was happening. The screams of the people made her ears hurt, and she almost tripped a few times following Yang. Suddenly, she felt hands grab her waist. She squeaked a little as a blush flushed across her face, and she forgot for a second she was in the face of death.

Soon she felt herself weightless, as if soaring through the air. It only lasted for a second before she felt her shoulder hit the street, and a groan of pain escaped her lips. Scurrying up to see what happened, she found herself on the other side of the riot shield formation, with people running over them, each in tears or puking due to to the tear gas. But Weiss didn't see Yang anywhere.

She panicked, looking around the screaming crowd for light blonde hair. She heard a single, ear-splitting gunshot, and a single soldier in the line fell forward, and falling on top of him was one blonde idiot.

"Yang!" She screamed, running toward her. The heiress had her hand extended out toward her. She was still in the tear gas, so Weiss sucked in a breath of air, and squinted, grabbing Yang's hand, and pulling hard. The blonde was staring past her, but she pushed herself up and staggered after Wess. It was as if Weiss had given her the strength to move on.

Weiss pulled the blonde from the putrid tear gas, and out behind an armored van, pushing her into a seated position against the cold steel. She had tears running down her face, and she looked like each breath was just as important as the last.

"Weiss! Yang! There you are!" Jaune yelled as he ran over to the two, Ren following close behind. The blond and the brunette joined the girls, hiding behind the van as a few people ran past, and more bullets were fired.

After just a few minutes of resting, Yang's eyes began to clear up, she rubbed them with her shirt, and coughed a few times, fighting the nauseating feeling in her stomach. Her vision cleared, and she saw Weiss to her left, Ren and Jaune to her right. Gunshots still rang out through the air, though seemingly less in frequency. Her lilac eyes searched the storefronts for the girl she saw earlier, but nothing.

"We should get moving…" Ren suggested, as he edged toward the corner of the van, peeking toward the riot line.

"Yang… can you get up? Are you okay?" Weiss asked her softly. She peered into her face, and pursed her lips.

"Ah… I think I've died and met an angel… may I please have some Weiss cream…?" The blonde responded, mustering a goofy grin.

Weiss shook her head, but Yang swore she saw just a hint of a smile there. "If you can make jokes, then I think you're okay." She stood up, and dusted off her skirt, looking over at Ren. "Do you see anything?"

"Yeah… I think the riot team is going around executing the stragglers… we should get inside of Vale immediately." the oriental shivered. Ren continued to watch riot team before sliding quietly into the back of the riot van, quickly returning to the group with a few items in his arms. "Let's get going."

"Are you kidding me Ren? That's stealing!" Weiss piped up, stamping her foot in defiance.

"Weiss, these supplies are of excess, and we have to think of our own survival for once. I know this is wrong… but I didn't take anything too valuable, I mean, I didn't want to leave them with no supplies to defend us." He argued, looking at the white heiress, and as to prove his point, he showed her the black clubs the riot team used to apply blunt trauma. The clubs themselves couldn't have been longer than a foot, but looked extremely solid, as if it were of reinforced plastic.

Yang sighed, getting up with the help of Jaune. "Ren… I know this isn't right at all… but I'm glad you didn't take any guns." She looked at him with her lilac eyes. "But I know now that we do need to take care of ourselves, and those better be spares."

He just nodded, giving one to Jaune, to Weiss, and kept one for himself. "There, I hope you'll feel a bit safer having a weapon." He said as he balanced the weapon in his hands.

The heiress stared at the club, gauging it's weight. "Um... I think i'll stick to the knife Yang brought for me." She shrugged. "But i'll take it."

Jaune just nodded, holding the black club with both hands, staring down at it as if it were a sword or some weapon of divine retribution. Weiss caught him staring at it and he simply shook his head, smiling at her.

"Let's get going then." Yang announced, shaking her head. Her yellow flowing mane was dirtied, but it's color was still there, the bat in her right hand. She walked toward the city of Vale without any words, and everyone followed. They followed her like she was a beacon in the night, and their salvation in this world.

Huddled around a small fire, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Ren, sat together. Vale had been subjected to martial law, and as a result, the Vale military, in collaboration of the Atlas military, took up garrison in the city, patrolling the areas, giving the people mandatory check ups, and defending entry points. Most people are afraid of others, and so the Yang Gang (To Weiss' constant disapproval) were hiding in an alley, burning materials inside of a trashcan to keep warm.

Weiss was leaning against the wall of a building, wearing a few of Yang's clothes and her jacket hung around her shoulders, Yang was beside her, back to the wall, bag at her side and a blanket sprawled across Weiss' and her own lap. Across from them was Jaune and Ren, already asleep on unfolded cardboard boxes, Jaune cuddling with Ren.

"Ugh… I stink, i'm covered in blood and who knows what… my hair is a mess and my clothes are so tacky! This day just keeps on getting better…" Weiss complained, she hated her situation, but she was glad to be alive.

Yang scoffed in disbelief. "Geez Ice Queen, I know you're a Richie Rich, but you don't have to complain when it's my clothes you're wearing." the blonde shook her head, placing a hand upon the snowy white hair of the Schnee.

Weiss mumbled a few inaudible words, but Yang took it as a 'thank you.'

"So… Uh… Weiss…" Yang started. She kept her voice low, but enough for the white haired girl to hear her. "Do you.. uh… want to talk…?"

The heiress pursed her lips, then nodded quietly. "What about?"

"You… have any family?"

"Yes. A sister, dad, and mom." She shrugged. "Typical family…" She sighed, looking at the blonde. "You?"

"A sister, mom, dad, just like you." she chuckled.

"Oh no… two Xiao Longs?" Weiss shivered at the thought of that, two blonde fighters, going around town.

"Oh… haha, no, she's my sister from my father's second lover, but nonetheless, she is my kooky younger sister." she smiled, a proud look on her face.

"Well then… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet her."

"We are going to Atlas right? I mean, when we get there I'm sure you can meet her."

"You mean if we get there…"

Yang tapped the ice princess on the head, smiling once again, "Hey don't be so down. We will get there, I promise you, that I will get you there, no matter how hard I have to try, I will do my best to keep you safe." the blonde finished with a chuckle, sticking out her right hand pinky towards the heiress.

Weiss couldn't help but blush a little. When Yang said it, it didn't feel like an exaggeration or a sugar coat. She really felt like this idiot could protect her. Weiss thought it was childish, but she returned the gesture, wrapping her pale skinned pinky around Yang's tanned pinky. "I'll hold you to that."

Before Yang could respond, Weiss leaned her head against her shoulder, breathing peacefully. The bruiser couldn't help but smile, and close her eyes. Tomorrow, they would head to the docks and head to Atlas, where she could see Ruby and Summer, and Weiss could see her family.

"A Schnee huh…? Why am I so protective of her? Her attitude sucks, she hates my jokes, and she would rather be alone then a team right? So… why do I hold on to her…?" Yang asked herself in her head. "And Blake mentioned something about hating the Schnees… something about their dirty corporate tactics…" The blonde shook her head of the thoughts. She didn't know why, but she just knew in her heart that Weiss needed her, and that she needed Weiss, even if they have met for just a few days. Yang clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "Ruby… wherever you are… please give me the strength to continue on… please let me see you again…." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Weiss was dreaming. She knew she was. She questioned how she could have awoken at home, her father looming over her bed, a boy at his side. He spouted things like marriage, and the future of the company. But Weiss just wanted it all to go away. She wanted it to end. She didn't want to go back to Atlas.


	6. Chapter 6

_It has been too long my dear fellow readers ^^ but here it is... the hastily written... trash chapter! Nonetheless, this is the latest chapter and I'm glad i could continue this story. Huge shoutout to all those people commenting to write more, and to that one user on DeviantArt who linked my story onto Skire's work O.O the zombie pictures that started it all! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story, as usual, I love criticism (constructive) and reviews! All reviews are fuel for me to continue ^^ I do hope that you all look forward to the future chapters, as this story may pick up with the upcoming Walking Dead newest season, oh, and RWBY season 3! Check onto my Tumblr at Faytestar for any story updates~ take care!_

* * *

Yang cracked open an eye, the morning rays were bright as the sun rose over the city line. A shadowy silhouetted figure stood in Yang's vision with an umbrella in one hand. The figure had darkened colors of pink, white and blue. It featured a very feminine height, long colorful hair, and a curved figure, Yang figured it was a female. As Yang's vision focused she could make out an eerie smirk on the female's face. When she blinked to try to see better, the girl vanished. Yang could feel shivers go down her spine. That girl gave Yang the thought of a black cat… bad luck.

"Who… is that…?" Yang said groggily, her head slightly hurt and her hair was sticking up in all sorts of places. She tried to move her body, but felt a light weight on her left side. Turning her head as best she could, she spotted the white haired heiress slumped against her, head resting on her shoulder. The blonde smiled and gently patted her soft pale cheek. "Weiss, wake up. It's morning."

Weiss' eyes fluttered awake, looking around at her surroundings before yawning widely, and giving a long stretch by putting her arms up in the air and clasping her hands together. "I'll… take a double… shot coffee…." She said half asleep, her white hair was also in a mess, a cowlick where her bangs should be.

The brawler could help but chuckle, at this point, she seemed almost like her sister, and Yang wondered if that's why she cared so much about her, the feeling of family. She noticed that Lie Ren and Jaune were nowhere to be seen, and she figured they went their separate ways. With a sigh, Yang got up, seeing as to how Weiss wasn't leaning against her anymore. She felt as though she needed to wake up her legs, having slept in a seated position.

"Where's Jaune…? And Lie Ren?" The heiress asked, rubbing her eyes. She sighed and groaned when she realized where she is. "Gross… I hate this… I miss my bed… my clothes… my coffee…" She grumbled and stood up, stretching out her legs. Weiss was instantly reminded of her dream, and she stopped complaining. "Maybe this isn't as bad as home…"

"Hm? What was that Ice Princess?" Yang asked, turning to face the girl, her right hand pulling at her left elbow behind her head in a stretch. The blonde couldn't forget her morning stretches, it was also a time she used to think about what to do next. The world was falling apart, and losing your head is a major no-no.

"Nothing... Just nothing." she responded coldly. Weiss went to Yang's bag and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, twisting the cap off and sipping the slightly warmed liquid to quench her thirst. "So what now? Aren't we supposed to go to the harbor?" She asked, looking around for anything that looks remotely like a ship.

"Yeah, you're right Ice Princess." The blonde brawler picked up her duffel bag, having stuffed her clothes and a few weapons, a knife and a SWAT baton into it, the water bottles and food were stuffed into a black and blue backpack, which Yang also carried. She didn't mind, it was like weights to her. "Come on, we should go this way to the harbor."

"Hey wait up! Don't go without us!" Came a voice, and quickly approaching steps signaled in Jaune, panting as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees, looking up at the white and yellow duo. "S-sorry, Ren and I were just looking around the area…" He tried to manage, speaking in between heavy breaths. Sure enough, Ren came up behind him, walking normally with the SWAT baton swinging from his hip. "Yes, we were scouting. Apparently everyone is trying to get on the boats to Atlas… The military however has closed down the ports… I don't think Atlas is here to help us… just quarantine."

"Quarantine?" Yang asked, trying to figure out what that meant. "Oh like when you're sick, they leave you in a room." Weiss sighed and placed her palm against her forehead. "Yes, it basically means to separate, isolate, segregate." She told the blonde, who still didn't seem to grasp her words. "Ugh… Detention."

"Oh! Detention. Right." She nodded. "I always had detention because i-so-late…. ouch!" She yelped as she lifted her foot from under Weiss's shoe, which was actually Ruby's, Yang's younger sister's shoe, a red colored converse with a high top and white laces.

"Nonetheless, I'm sure they will let me on, my Father practically runs Atlas." Weiss stated as a matter of fact. She looked toward the cringing Yang, then at Jaune and Ren. "Though I don't know if you guys will be allowed on board…" She made a face of uncertainty.

"Either way, let's make our way out of here… the harbor should be…." Yang was cut off as the sounds of rapid fire gunshots rang out from behind them. She whipped around to face the sounds in time to see the Beacon defense force retreating, assault rifles in arms and their black armor standing out in the morning sun, a crowd of steady moving Grimm were following them. Many fell to the floor, as each shot hit it's mark, but more and more of the horde came, the barricade had fallen.

"Shit! We need to get out of here!" Yang shouted instinctively, grabbing Weiss by the hand and running down the streets, Ren and Jaune followed suit, their shoes scraping against the sidewalk as the Grimm overran the soldiers, their combined groans and growling, grabbing at the fallen soldiers and biting through their armor, the death screams of each man filling the air. Anyone who was not at the harbor was certainly running there now, as are the gang.

"Yang! Slow down! If everyone is gathered at the harbor, that's where all the Grimm is going! We need to find shelter!" Weiss yelled out as she struggled to keep up with the Brawler. Yang must have heard, because she slowed down, panting slightly as she looked at a nearby store, From Dust Till Dawn. "Let's go!" Yang ordered, pulling Weiss toward the store. The heiress attempted to protest about the blonde pulling her along like a ragdoll, but she tried her best to keep up, when she turned to look at the horde, they were much closer than she thought, grabbing at any living person, the screams of the few rang out through the morning air, and she knew they could be next.

"We need to barricade the doors!" The brawler shouted, Jaune and Ren went to work, grabbing any shelves they could move against the glass door. Yang quickly took inventory of the store, beautiful gems and crystals lined the shelves and inside the display cases, but nothing particularly useful for their survival, then she noticed it, a man in the back of the store, a bag in hand, crouching down.

Jaune must have noticed him as well, because he waved toward him. "H-Hey there! Are you alright?" He asked. The man said nothing, just stared at them with a strange look in his eyes, the Grimm were still chasing down the survivors outside.

"We're not bitten… we're friendly." Ren added in, standing beside Jaune. Finally, the guy stood up, and they could clearly see he was tall, wearing a black jacket and a dark green inside shirt, his pants were dark and baggy, revealed sticking out from the waist of his pants was a silver magnum with a black handle. "Yeah? Well then, keep outta my business…" He growled, his voice low. He had black hair and lightly tanned skin, turning around and grabbing at the jewels of the shelves and sticking them into his bag.

"Th...that guy is stealing…" Jaune whispered to the group, he appeared brave, but his hands were shaking, as well as his voice. Ren was just quiet, avoiding eye contact with the man and watching the Grimm horde pass by the store. Weiss was still trying to catch her breath, leaning against the wall by the door. Yang was simply, keeping an eye on the man, she suspected he was dangerous, or at least, unstable.

The guy stood up and looked at the group, a grin across his face. He walked over to Ren and Jaune and put his arms around their shoulders, pulling them close. Jaune could smell the putrid stench emanating from his clothes, his breath smelt strongly of booze. "You guy are bangin' these chicks right?"

Jaune could feel his face go flush with red, and he found his eyes drawn toward Weiss, but he quickly looked away. "Ah… n-no…" He said nervously, the man brought back memories of Cardin's bullying.

Ren simply shook his head, his distaste for the man was evident on his face, and he knew that if he had relationships with women, a certain friend of his would make his life a living hell.

"Ah well then, you won't mind if I sampled them would ya?" He grinned, revealing that some of his teeth were missing. Jaune shuddered in worry. The man pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at Yang. "Hey you there lady… that's a nice rack…"

The blonde brawler looked straight at him and frowned. "Rack? Actually, I think you're looking at a shelf." She patted the shelf blocking the door. Were there no gun, Weiss would have definitely kicked the dunce again, but instead her face was with disbelief, thinking she would get them killed.

The man laughed loudly, and sure enough, a few of the Grimm turned to the store and started banging on the glass doors, blocked by the shelves. "You've got balls lady." He chortled.

Yang's mind was racing, did she actually managed to diffuse the situation? Or…. "Hehe… Yeah, I've got balls alright." The blonde chuckled sheepishly, giving a casual smile.

Weiss couldn't believe that Yang actually managed to calm him down, so she relaxed a little, leaning back until her butt rested against the wall, leaning on it for support. Ren was still under the man's arm, and he look like he would gag from smelling his under arm odors. The man himself kept quiet as the Grimm filled the streets outside, making it unsafe to escape for now.

"Yang… what now? How do we…" Weiss was trying to ask a question but the blonde placed a hand on her head, and winking to her, the snow haired female understood and looked down. She didn't want the man to know what they were doing, or where they were going, he could not be trusted. Yang didn't want to hide anything, but the situation is dire. This man was apparently a danger to them. She turned her attention to the streets of Grimm and looked onward, thinking of the back roads that led to the harbor.

Suddenly Yang heard a crash and the shattering of glass. As she turned around, her vision was filled with the man's face, a sickening grin on his face as he lunged toward Weiss, Ren was nowhere to be found and Jaune was too surprised to act.

Weiss screamed out but was suddenly quieted as the man's hand went to her mouth, forcefully. She felt her head hit the wall from his hand against her mouth and she winced, her hands pushed out to push him away, but all she could do nothing against his weight as she forced himself on her.

Yang herself lunged, and tackled the man into a shelf, the falling of the jewels scattered on the floor as she was atop the man. Before she could act again, the man pushed her right in the stomach and threw her back, winding her. She tried to stand, but winced as she felt her scalp sting as the man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, tears welled up in her eyes as he punched her, and she could feel the stinging on the right side of her lip, blood pouring from her mouth.

She heard a frantic scream and forced her right eye open as Weiss stabbed the man in his hip, the knife handle protruding from his coat and crimson red spreading around his green shirt and coat. Yang felt her hair released as she fell to the floor, forcing her head back to watch the man attack Weiss again, he pulled out a small switchblade and approached the snow princess, whom backed herself up against the wall, her eyes wide as saucers in horror. Jaune was nowhere to be seen as well, and neither was Ren. "Probably ran off…" she thought. But… Weiss. She needed to help Weiss. If only… if only…!

"Get…. OFF HER!" Ren came out from the corner of Yang's eye and swung his SWAT baton, hitting him square in the face, his hand went up and the blade nicked Weiss' face, causing her to instantly placed her hands on her face. Yang could see the blood oozing through the cracks in her fingers, and it set her off. The blonde could feel her vision turning red, her body heating up like a sauna. Ren was continuously dealing blow after blow on the man's body as he backed up, the stinging of the weapon really having an effect, but he retaliated with a shoulder bash, shoving Ren onto the floor. Yang could see that there was class cuts all over his face, and his shirt was stained red. She couldn't believe someone could do this! People are dying from Grimm all around, yet the thing most detrimental to humankind was themselves? Yang forced herself up, her body burning up and her vision blurring with anger. As the man was over Ren, pounding into his face, she grabbed her bat leaning against the wall and swung down on the man's head. There was a sickening crack as the wooden bat cracked his skull, and he fell to the side with a heavy thud.

Yang panted and dropped the bat, falling to her knees beside Weiss, her shaking hands went to the snow princess' shoulders and all she could hear was the sobbing coming from her. Yang didn't want to know, yet she also wished to know what happened to her. The blood stopped oozing, but a great amount of it was on her skirt, having trailed down her left arm. "Weiss… it…. it's okay…." Yang said in between her breaths, her mouth hurt, and her jaw felt like it was dislocated. The taste of her own blood bitter on her tongue. Weiss' sobs continued, but she slowly pulled her hands from her face, and she looked up at Yang. To her horror, the man had nicked her eye, a gash of blood on her cheek, leading up to her eyebrow and some, by some miracle, it only hit her skin, her eyelid had no scar, so her eye would be fine hopefully.

But the victory was short lived. The banging of more and more Grimm on the glass windows of the store grew in volume, and Yang knew that once that glass broke, this would be it. All of their effort, all of their running, would come to an end. She looked to Ren, who was on the floor, breathing heavily, his face bruised, and Jaune was kneeling beside him, treating him with some clothes from his backpack, wiping up his blood. Weiss was still on her knees, her left hand placed against the left side of her face where the cut was. Would all this pain be for nothing once the Grimm got in? She just killed someone, someone living, and the thought hit her. But it didn't matter. It was him, or them, but the pain of the decision weighed heavily in her mind. She knew what she had to do.

She stood up and walked over to the man, grabbing the magnum from his waist. Yang was glad he didn't decide to use it, or else they could all might as well be dead. If every zombie movie she watched was real, then she had one option. She didn't want her friends to turn. Especially not Weiss. She looked down at the silver magnum in her hand and she thumbed the hammer and it clicked into place. This was their salvation now.. This was their way out.

"No way… You aren't…" Jaune looked up at Yang, his eyes trained on the gun in her hand. "There has to be a way!" He spoke out loud. The blonde brawler just kept her eyes on the floor. "Jaune… look out there… the Grimm are just about ready to bash in here and eat us for dinner. heck, they'll be eating us from dust till dawn…." She said, having punned without even realizing it. A sharp pain in her shin caused her to wince, and the sight of Weiss staring at her with her good eye, with her left foot extended caused her to chuckle. "Dunce…" The Heiress said quietly. If their deaths were to happen in a few seconds, Yang would be happy to do so with them. But she wouldn't. She still hasn't seen her family, she still hasn't gotten to introduce Weiss to Ruby. But will any of that come true? Will any of that happen? Yang chuckled with tears in her eyes, and words choked her back. She wanted to say something, but what? What could she do?

As Yang looked out the window, something eerie caught her eye. Sitting on the windowsill of an apartment building across the street, the second floor, was someone with pink and brown hair, colorful clothing, and an umbrella. Yang could barely make it out but on her face was a smirk.

That was the last thing she saw before the glass window shattered inward, and all together, the groans of the Grimm were heard...


	7. Chapter 7

_LOL Holy hiatus this was one long update. For such a short chapter too :( My apologies. I haven't given up if that's what you're thinking. It just takes me a bit to write. Nonetheless, I'm doing my best to continue writing. Both RWBY S4 and Walking Dead have continued, and so must my fic. Heads up to the Mercury Headcanon! Please leave a review to give me that well needed boost to continue~ Enjoy and take care! May the Freezerburn and Bumbleby return to your shipper heart._

* * *

No one screamed. It was as if they had just accepted their fate. Between the shattering of glass and the groaning of the Grimm, Yang couldn't do much but stare. She didn't want to go down without a fight. But how would she fight? Her mind was racing, a gun in one hand, a bat in the other. She could…

Her thoughts were broken by the suddenly loud sounds of gunshots piercing the air. It was coming from outside! The blonde whipped her head toward the source of the sound, as well as everyone else. It was as if that one sound was their savior. Some of the Grimm turned back, heading toward the noise. Another gunshot, and more of the dead turned away from the jewelry shop.

Weiss held her breath, afraid that even by making a squeak, one of the infected would be on her. She instinctively had her hand clenched around the hem of Yang's yellow tank top, which was stained with blood, both hers and others. The gunshots kept going, and the Grimm were leaving. After what seemed an eternity, suddenly, nothing. The gunshots stopped.

Yang peeked out of the broken display glass, the Grimm were surrounding the apartment building entrance across the street. Up at the window, the neopolitan colored girl was gone, it was if she was never there in the first place.

"N-Now's our chance! Let's go!" She said in a rushed whisper, trying to pick Weiss up. Jaune was helping Ren up, slipping his right arm over his blond hair and onto his shoulders for support, everyone was aching everywhere from the fight, but no pain would keep them from dying. With a rush of adrenaline and hope, the two golden haired colored adults carried their friends to safety. Exiting the store, the group ran down the street and to the nearest vacant looking building. Grimm littered the streets and attempted to grab the runners, but ultimately failed and gave up. Yang ran up the apartment building, quickly finding her way through to the fire escape, where the four continued up the building, seeking safety on the rooftops.

At last, out of breath and exhausted, Yang and Jaune collapsed onto the flat roof of the apartment building, gasping and coughing. Weiss slowly stirred and grabbed a water bottle from the backpack. Her voice wouldn't come out. Still struck in shock, yet she needed to care for her savior. She rolled the water bottle onto the Brawler's hand and sat beside her, hugging her own knees. "Drink up… and don't you dare die here…" The heiress finally said, biting her lower lip. "A-and… thank you…"

The blonde chuckled as she weakly tried to drink the water she was given. Jaune was busily tending to Ren's wounds. With so many injuries, Yang wasn't so sure if they could continue on. Maybe just resting here would be good for a bit.

"But… our families…" Yang said out loud. Weiss shook her head, making sure the Blonde wouldn't move. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. Right now you're going to stay here and rest. You could have died you know!" She scolded her. The blonde just laughed, it had been awhile since anyone yelled at her. "I know… I know…" came the reply.

The Schnee just gave a stern look but softened. It was weird. She had just met Yang, but throughout the course of running for their lives, she had come to trust her a bit. A small smile curled up on her lips.

* * *

It was silent, save for the groaning of Grimm down below. The building was only about 3 stories up, and the roof was quite empty, save for a few flower beds. The apartment itself was entirely made of brick, giving it a faded red color. The windows were all shut and it seemed as if it was hurriedly vacated, which made sense given the current situation. Out on the city skyline, fires, smoke, and the occasional screaming and gunshots were all that could be heard in the distance, and would quickly fade after the initial start.

Yang was badly beat. She was a star athlete, but even her endurance has its limits. From the beating she took from the attacker, she received bruises all over her face, arms, hips, and legs. Her lip was split, an eye was blackened, and sweat matted her skin. The extra adrenaline used in fighting the man and running from the Grimm took its toll on her body, causing aches and pains.

Beside the blonde was Weiss. Despite not having fought that much, she had quite the bloody wounds. Her left eye stung from where the knife nicked her skin. The wound was still open, but she was doing her best to cover it up. She had much less bruises than the brawler, but they were there nonetheless. Weiss may have been the top of her class in studies, but nothing prepared her fragile self for the beating. The white haired heiress felt so useless for once. Not having been able to fight, only being cared for, it angered her. Is brawns the only thing that matters in this situation?

Leaning over the brick wall, staring at the burning streets, screaming people, and shooting looters was Jaune. His face was all beat, similar to Yang. His legs burned with the over exertion of carrying Ren up stairs. He wasn't an athlete like the blonde, but he was determinedly fit. His hair was messy, and dirty, but that was the least of his problems. He watched as a man ran out of a house with a TV set, only to get gunned down by another looter. Atlas police were scattered, trying to get order but ultimately defied by the masses. A woman carrying her baby was trapped in a store when a Grimm appeared behind her. He grit his teeth and forced himself to look away. Jaune felt powerless to stop anything.

Sitting against the wall beside Jaune's legs was Ren. His black hair stuck out in multiple places, but still kept pretty ruly with his ponytail. He was just as beat up as the rest, the random man was a tough opponent and truly was a brute. He felt as if there was still glass shards in his back from being on the floor. His eyes were closed as he tried to rest, but the screams and shots would occasionally incur a flinch.

* * *

The day would grow darker, and there would be less and less noise. Vale was a small port city to begin with. But that didn't stop the four survivors from thinking about how far this epidemic could have spread, or even, where did the breakout begin?

The first person to break the silence was Weiss. "We… should try to find shelter inside. It might rain and if the building is really deserted, we could find a room to stay in." Her suggestion was sound, and the others could only agree. Pulling together what energy they could recover, everyone stood up and headed for the roof access, going into a hallway of the third floor.

Surely enough each room was vacant, but being an apartment many personal belongings were left behind. "Let's search the rest of this floor, then pick out rooms to stay in. With luck the water and the electricity are still running or something, and we have to pick them close together in case we have to run." Weiss suggested. She kept her left hand over her injured eye and was doing her best to suppress the occasional wince. The wound finally dried after a while, scabbing. She knew it would become a scar later on. A first-aid kit in Yang's bag produced a gauze and bandage, so now the Schnee had an eyepatch.

A quick look up and down the hallway revealed no other living bodies, or Grimm for that matter, and the group filed into two rooms, separated between men and women. Before they entered their respective rooms, a quip from Yang shot out, mostly toward Jaune. "If you want to peek, I won't mind. Just don't let me catch you." Mostly as a joke of course. That didn't stop the blond male from blushing, as if he actually contemplated it.

* * *

Yang was just so tired, she collapsed onto the bed, flopping onto it with her back to it, staring up at the ceiling. A small 'ew' came out from the corner of the room where Weiss sat on a chair, holding a water bottle.

"Hm? What's up Weiss?" the blonde asked, not bothering to move.

"That was a bed someone slept in before you, don't you think there's some kind of health hazard there?" The heiress gave input. She was trying hard not to complain, but hadn't slept in another bed but her own since she was a child.

"Ehhh… you could be right… but I haven't really slept on a real bed in what feels like forever… I guess you could just say I'm Lay-zee..." Came a lazy response. Typical.

Weiss threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes, then decided to explore the room. It was an apartment room so it wasn't all that big. It was just a large living room with a queen sized bed against the right wall. Across from the bed against the left wall was a dresser and a TV mounted above it. Further into the room was a small kitchen and dining table, and to the right of the kitchen was the bathroom. The place seemed fairly clean, aside from most items missing, like majority of the canned goods, pictures, clothes. It seemed the previous residents were able to pack up before leaving.

Next to the bed, a room phone with a receiver blinked. It seems someone left a message. Yang, curious as ever, picked up the phone and hit the messages button. The phone crackled to life before a male's voice spoke up. "Hey Merc. The White Fang are bringing in the package tomorrow. Make sure to catch the boat to Atlas first thing in the morning. Things are about to get… Grimm…" The message blinked off.

Dumbfounded, yet impressed by the pun, the blonde stared at the phone as it listed the options of what to do with the message. "Was… was the person who lived here connected to the outbreak?" She spoke aloud. Instantly, she flew through the living room, checking for clues. Meanwhile Weiss was in the pantry, trying to see if there was any food she could possibly make.

"Hey Yang. What would you rather have for…" Weiss trailed off as she had seen the state the living room was now in, a long flowing blonde mane rushing from corner to corner displacing things. "Excuse me?! Can you not make a mess in a room that's not yours?"

The blonde brawler had barely heard what the heiress even said, busy in her own search for evidence. "Oh? Huh? Whatever is good." she said halfheartedly. She had just checked all the containers in the room, and not one shred of evidence leading to the outbreak. People were dying outside, looters killing, Grimm eating, she demanded an answer to why her world was suddenly collapsing.

"C'mon you dunce!" the heiress poked Yang with the handle end of a wooden spoon. "Food!"

Finally snapping out of her trance, the blonde sighed and acknowledged her partner. "Yes… you're right." she said defeated.

"Good. There's just a bunch of canned goods but I'm sure we can mix stuff together." Weiss responded and turned around, a smile on her face. "I can show you my cooking skills."

* * *

"So Ren, where exactly did you learn how to cook?" Yang asked the raven haired man.

"Oh, my friend Nora would often come to my house for food. So I learned how to cook for her."

"Friend? Isn't that more of a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No… we're just friends."

Yang, Ren, Weiss, and Jaune sat together in the boy's room at the dining table, a spread of food out prepared by Ren. Apparently, the food was cooked right before Yang and Weiss started cooking, so it saved them canned goods. The blonde and the brunette were exchanging words, but the blond and the whitette were silent. Jaune mostly quiet because he was too embarrassed to talk to her. He would probably say something stupid, but that wouldn't stop him.

"So… Ms. Schnee…" The blond started.

"Okay, stop right there. My name is Weiss, and I prefer to be called as such." She interjected, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Oh! Eheh… right, Weiss. Uh… so… do you like caviar and… stuff?"

"Fish eggs? No thank you. I prefer not to eat the eggs of other animals thank you."

"Oh… right…"

Yang couldn't help but stifle a laugh. It had been nice that they could finally sit down, rest, and just chat. It was as if there was no outbreak outside, just friends. Then she had the thought of how, if the outbreak hadn't happened, would they have ever met? Weiss is from Atlas, so they probably would have never met. The thought kind of saddened her, but… why?

Dinner continued with idle chatter, and once the food was gone, and the night was still young, Yang and Weiss headed back to their room. Making one last check to ensure the hall was clear, they entered the room.

"Yang, since you stink, you should shower first." Weiss spoke up. "I need to make sure I have my bandages. I'll be sure to change your bandages too."

"... Gee, thanks. That comment just watered down my feelings" Yang said in a monotone way, sniffing at her shirt.

"Err… sorry that… didn't quite come out right… I mean… ugh! Just go shower!" She said hurriedly, trying not to show she was embarrassed.

The blonde grabbed some clothes from her bag and sauntered off into the bathroom.

Weiss tried to put out of her head the seemingly insensitive words she had just said, and bothered herself with the first aid kit. Her eye needed the gauze, and Yang had multiple cuts and bruises. She wanted to at least treat her.

In the bathroom, Yang undressed, removing her tank top and shorts, as well as her underwear. She stepped into the shower and threw the handle, for the hot water. Thankfully, there was still hot water and the liquid fell over her aching body. The steaming water felt so good on her skin, she placed her hands on the shower wall and leaned over, the water falling onto her hair and wetting her mane. At the same time, her mind wandered toward her family. Her step-mom Summer was in Atlas with her younger sister Ruby, and her father Taiyang. Her real mother Raven was nowhere to be found, apparently Taiyang said she passed, but for some reason, Yang didn't quite believe him.

She picked up the shampoo left behind and used it on her hair. Surprisingly, that 'Merc' person had quite good taste in quality shampoo and conditioner. There was no evidence of him living with anyone else, so she assumed he just took good care of his hair, as she does her own. After lathering her entire mane, she washed it out, making sure to get out all the soap, before she repeated the order with conditioner. In about 20 minutes, she was finally out, finding a fresh towel in the bathroom cupboard and wiping herself down. In a flash she had on another tanktop of orange color and tights over her underwear.

"Weiss, I'm finished." Came out of Yang's mouth, the white and blue striped towel hanging around her shoulders. She found the heiress sitting next to the bed on the floor with the first aid kit at her crossed legs. Understanding what she was going to do, she sat down in front of her.

"Just use this ice bag to fix your face." Weiss responded, and stood up, placing the first aid kit on the ground. "I need clothes… can I borrow some of yours?"

"Weiss… I don't think you could even fit them." She stated, looking at the smaller frame of the girl before her.

"Geez, just say yes! Be grateful I'm even relying on you for clothes!" The heiress just about yelled. Another chuckle came from Yang's mouth.

"Okay, okay."

Weiss pouted and found some clothes that she could possibly wore. She was uncomfortable just wearing clothes that weren't hers, but she wasn't just going to run around naked. She hated relying on others, but this was all she could do.

Yang laid on the bed with the ice pack over her swollen eye, sighing. She had many a black eye before from the boys who would play rough in her sports, but remembering how she got the black eye suddenly shocked her. She had just killed someone, not a Grimm, but a live person. Why wasn't she bothered by it? Was it because she felt it was self defense? Because she was in danger? Because… Weiss was in danger…? The blonde shook her head, the ice moving inside the bag.

"What bothers me is that I'm not bothered by it…" She reached into her bag and pulled out the revolver, 6 bullets remained. Had she felt to use it back then, could she dare even kill people off to save them? Self defense was one thing, but mercy killing… It's just not something she could even consider. "Yeah… If I could go down fighting… I sure damn will." Yang steeled her resolve and returned the gun, closing her eyes and relaxing a bit.

The sound of the shower running was calming, and she could hear humming as well. It would appear that Weiss has a rather nice voice, the blonde thought to herself.

Soon the water stopped, and soon out of the shower came a whitette clad in a large white undershirt and shorts, which were all baggy and hung onto her body.

"Yang, can you help me put my bandages on?" She asked, approaching the relaxed blonde. Her left eye was still closed, and Yang could see the wound and how it had begun to dry.

"Sure. I can aid you with that" was all she said, getting off the bed and picking up the first aid kit, producing the bandage and gauze. "By the way Weiss, I heard you in the shower. You've got quite the voice."

The heiress just smiled. "You're quite lucky. Not many people get to hear me sing privately." She closed her other eye and leaned forward toward the brawler, who placed the gauze over her right eye and wrapped the bandage around it.

"Thank you… Yang. You've done so much for me, I'll be sure to pay you back." Weiss finally said after the aid was administered.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could stop one person from dying today. I mean, you did take care of all my pain." Was all Yang could reply with. She didn't want to admit she felt quite sheepish about it all.

Weiss was about to say something when the lock to their door suddenly popped, and everything went silent. The two froze and instantly they knew it couldn't be Ren or Jaune, no one saw a key.

Suddenly the door handle rotated and the door cracked open… and the reflection of a blade shined with the hallway light…

Yang knew right away, whoever this was, was not there with good intentions.


End file.
